


All All Apologies

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other, Regret, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Peko Pekoyama's complex relationship with Mahiru Koizumi - from start to the bitter finish





	All All Apologies

I found myself on this strange island along with young master and many others, our new classmates.  
He told me he wants me to pretend we don't know each other.  
I obliged.  
It wasn't the first time. He always seemed embarrassed with our connection.  
I didn't mind. I exist to serve him no matter what, after all.

\-----------------------------------------

Mindful of my instructions, I soon managed to get acquainted with the rest of my new classmates.  
A few of them stood out. Mioda, whose energetic disposition intimidated me at first, Hinata, who even I could tell was a good listener, and finally Koizumi, who was rather overbearing, but I felt a connection with her protective nature.

There were, of course, less pleasant interactions as well.

'...Miss Peko's black thong...'

I froze upon hearing those words. It was during a meeting at the cafeteria, and everyone could hear the remark. I felt my body turn pale, then flushed red and hot, as I clenched my fists and my buttocks, turning towards Hanamura.

'You creep! How do you know that!' I blurted out, regretting it immediately. I bit my tongue and glanced around the room. Thankfully, everyone had enough tact to ignore the incident, and the discussion proceeded as if nothing had happened.

Only two pairs of eyes were looking at me, one from right in front of me, the other from a few feet to my right. Hinata and Koizumi.

Hiinata's eyes expressed surprise, as if he was saying 'He was right?'. Since he was standing close to me, I could say somethinng without anyone else hearing.

'It's hard to move around in normal underwear...that's the only reason why I wear them...' I muttered, my cheeks still flushed. Hinata waved his hand nervously, as if to insist I don't have to explain myself. He smiled apologetically and turned around to pay attention to the discussion.

I sighed and looked at Koizumi, curious to see if she was still looking at me.  
Indeed she was.  
The instant I made eye contact, she looked at Hanamura with pursed lips, shook her head, and rolled her eyes before looking back at me. I have to admit I shared that sentiment.

I shook my head too and nodded at her gratefully. She smiled at me, winked, and looked away again. I began staring at my feet, unable to focus on the conversation fully, until I heard that Togami ordered us to go to the park. I heard everyone complain under their breath, and I admit I couldn't say I was thrilled, either.

I absentmindedly made my way down the stairs, when I felt a presence beside me. I turned my head towards the person, right when they spoke to me.

'Peko-chan, is it okay if I tag along with you?' Koizumi asked, catching up to me. I had no reason to decline, and so I didn't. She nodded happily and sighed.

'I have to say I really hate how bossy Togami is. Making us follow him like a bunch of baby ducks, ugh. This better be something important,' she complained, as we exited the building and passed by the pool. 'I know leaders have to keep everything going and all but he's just pushy! Anyway,' she shook her head, walking through the gate, 'that's not why I wanted to talk to you, Peko-chan, sorry for whining. Are you feeling any betterr?'

I nodded hesitantly. I was still embarrassed, but I was relieved that Hanamura went ahead and I didn't have to see him for a while.

'I'm fine, yes, thank you. Though I would prefer if nothing like that happened ever again.'

'Yeah, jeez. These guys have no delicacy or manners, but Hanamura is the worst of the worst, I swear. Did his mother never teach him basic respect for women?' she scoffed, scrunching her nose. 'But don't take his comments to heart, okay? You can't let him get under your skin. I'm going to chew him out if he tries anything, I promise.'

I blinked in surprise. I never expected her to care this much.

'I appreciate the sentiment. However, I think I can defend myself. I have a sword,' I reached my hand towards my back to touch my trusty bamboo sword. Koizumi chuckled, but then she knit her eyebrows and pointed her finger at me.

'No sword-flinging! You could seriously hurt someone, and that'd be bad, even if it's a sleazebag like Hanamura!' she sighed and put her hands on her hips, 'We'll have to be more diplomatic than that. But I might smack him if I have to.'

'No, reallly, I insist that I don't need assistanc-'

'Listen,' she cut me off, 'it's no big deal. Girls gotta stick together, y'know?' She smiled up at me and winked.

'I...I suppose so. I will accept your help. Thank you.' I bowed my head slightly, and she sighed, relieved.

'And remember, no swords!' she reminded me as we entered the park

\--------------------------------------

A murder happened while I was stuck in the bathroom.  
I couldn't have been more unlucky, to be frank.  
Not only was my disappearance suspicious, I knew I will have to explain the specifics of it to everybody in order to clear my name.

It was extremely unfortunate.

Some people asked me about my whereabouts at the time of the murder as soon as it became clear I wasn't where I was supposed to be. Some read between the lines and left me be, some seemed confused. Komaeda was observant enough to realise I'm still having issues, and kind enough to warn me that the toilet in the building was occupied.

That run was not pleasant.

Eventually, I was freed from my predicament.

However, the trial started soon after. And I knew I'd have to explain myself sooner or later.  
I was a prime suspect, after all.

Indeed, the suspicions were thrown at me soon enough. The question, 'where were you, and why?' poked at me along with fourteen pairs of eyes, piercing through my stomach and my soul, clawing at my insides to tear the answer out of them. I would rather not be embarrassed again...

And then they realised.

I could hear Nidai's lecture about the importance of defacating, punctuated by roaring laughter, and I felt nauseous. Most of them meant no harm, I know it. My eyes met young master's and I could tell he wanted to defend me more, but couldn't.

Someone else did, though.

'Jeez, can you cut it out? You guys have no tact!' a familiar voice cut through the conversation, putting an end to it. Apologies were made. I was cleared of suspicion. The trial could proceed.

I could see Koizumi winking at me quickly before getting back into the discussion.

\-------------------------------------

Shortly after the trial, I was sitting in the cafeteria, looking at the pictures from the party, borrowed from Koizumi, who was sitting beside me, looking over my shoulder.

'These are very good pictures,' I remarked, looking at the smiling faces, feeling an odd sense of longing.

'Thank you!' she said warmly, 'they are kind of painful to look at now, but it's nice to remember we had fun before...before..' her lip trembled and it looked like she's about to cry, but she bit it and shook her head gently, before adding: 'It reminds me of one more thing, though. Peko-chan, you're the only one who has never smiled for my pictures,' she looked at me with a certain sadness and curiosity in her serious, determined eyes.

'Is that so...' I mused, avoiding eye contact. 'I'm sorry, I think I'm extremely bad at smiling,' I informed, deep in thought. She put her hand on my shoulder. It felt warm and pleasant.

'That's fine, don't worry about it. But I'd love to see you smile someday. If I got a smilling picture of you, I'd treasure it,' she got up from her seat and left the cafeteria, off to her meeting with Saionji.

And so began my quest to find my smile.

It took me a day or two in total. I tried many things in the process. Unfortunately, my sense of humour was nearly non-existent, which didn't help my case.

In my desperation, I even attempted to ask Saionji what to do, but it appears that her method was not going to work on me.

Eventually, I asked Hinata for advice, since he had hellped me before, and eventually, we found my smile together. It appeared I simply had to let it appear, for the sake of people I care about. 

I found a reason to smile. To put other people's souls at ease.

For young master.

And for Koizumi.

After my quest was over, I found Koizumi at the beach and approached her with confidence.

'I found my smile,' I stated, looking into her eyes. She tilted her heead, smiling widely.

'Really? That's perfect!'

'Yes,' I responded, looking away towards the ocean, 'I have a reason to smile. Yourr pictures...madee me realise how happy everyone else can look, despite our situation. I can't be any different. A smile can put everyone at ease. And I think that makes your pictures even more beautiful.'

I heard the sound of her camera taking a picture of me.

I never realised I was smiling.

'There we go!' she exclaimed, looking lovingly at the picture. 'It's perfect. I will cherish it. Come, look!' she gestured towards me, so I walked towards her to look.

The picture showed me, staring off into the distance, my hair flowing in the wind, with a soft smile on my face. I never expected I could look like that.

'What you said about smiles is true. They really can make everything better. I'm glad you smiled for me,' she grabbed my hand and squeezed gently, 'thank you.'

\-------------------------------------

I stood over her dead body.

It was over quickly. She diddn't know what hit her. She will never know it was me.

As my bat smashed into the back of her head, I heard a crack, and a soft gasp escaping her lips before she fell to the floor, blood pouring out of her head and dripping from my bat, as I stood over her body, breathing heavily.

Numbness spread inside my body, a mixture of adrenaline and fear.

Koizumi wasn't here anymore.

There was just a body to take care of. And then a trial.

And behind me was young master, yelling at me for my actions.

It's alright. He doesn't understand.

My life is not worth anything. Especially now that I took someone's life.

But what I did, I did for him. That makes it fine. I did my job.

Koizumi had to be eliminated. That was my mission.

Even if until very recently, I thought my objective is to protect her.

\----------------------------------

Now here I am.

The trial came to an end, and I was found guilty.

I am alright with my fate. As I said, my life was never worth much.

I seem to have misunderstood young master's wants and needs. That's a failure I won't recover from.

I brought this end upon myself.

I only have one worry.

After I die, soon, so soon I can taste it, I will have to confront the one I killed.

Perhaps our spirits will meet in passing. And I will have to explain my guilt to her.

Ever since the murder happened, my feelings have been numb, but once it's all over I will have to face the fact I killed the girl who sent me on a quest to find my smile, to protect the one who was my reason to smile.

In this moment, finally understanding young master's feelings, I can also understand my own for the first time.

And as I take my last breath, holding him in my arms, about to face her again...

...my soul is offering apologies to both of them.


End file.
